1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly to a wafer level package (WLP) camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
WLP camera modules have been used in portable electronic devices e.g., mobile phones. However, the WLP camera modules are structurally weak. The structure of the WLP camera modules may be damaged if struck, or even if roughly handled, thus reducing the imaging quality of the WLP camera modules.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new camera module, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.